This project is designed to investigate the processes of speech motor control by: (1) recording the movements of speech articulators with cinefluorographic and strain gauge transduction techniques, (2) relating gross and single motor unit electromyography to speech movement parameters, and (3) investigating the role of somatic sensory and auditory information in speech motor control. Emphasis will be on normal speaking adults and stutterers, but movements of dysarthric and deaf speakers will also be studied.